


狗狗

by dituan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dituan/pseuds/dituan





	狗狗

“汪！”

说到李赫宰身为三十代成熟男人却还干着和毛头小子时一样为爱挂上一日限定的狗狗身份这件事情，起源还要追溯到上周。

虽然之前两人已经达成协议绝不在家里养宠物，但李东海看到自家队长和心空合拍的杂志图后又忍不住在李赫在面前念叨起养狗的好。李赫宰无奈的掰起手指把过去说的后续要处理的麻烦一一翻出来重新陈述一遍，说着说着还是抵不住对方耷拉的嘴角，叹了口气妥协着蹲到李东海面前，把手指蜷缩至掌心包成拳头伸到对方手里蹭了两下，“汪”的叫了一声伸出舌头哈起气。

“那么想养狗的话，我就做你的一日限定狗狗吧。”

于是约定好的那天清早，李赫宰醒来就开始学着狗狗模样叫唤起来。

“呀！李赫宰！大清早的！”李东海的金鱼脑袋哪儿还能记得一周以前定下的约定，当下只觉得吵得脑袋疼，怒吼了一声扯过枕头盖到自己脑袋上堵起耳朵。

“不是说好做你一日限定的狗狗吗？”李赫宰带着一头乱毛往李东海的被窝里钻，把盖着的枕头扒拉开凑到对方耳朵边轻哼了两声，又张嘴用犬牙摩挲起其柔软耳垂。

“嗯？”李东海迷糊着在乱糟糟的记忆角落里翻找了好一会儿才反应过来，他当初以为这只是为了安慰他随口编的玩笑话，没想到却是个正儿八经的约定。“乖……让我再睡一会儿。”李东海伸手揉了两下李赫宰的柔软金毛，意识在呢喃声中又开始下沉坠回梦境。

李东海再次醒来时正对上李赫宰闭着双眼的痛苦模样，他双手还环着自己的腰紧抓着背后的衣角不肯松手。“做噩梦了吗？”李东海伸手去把李赫宰额前的刘海拨开，用指腹一点一点去把对方紧皱的眉头熨平。“赫？”他看着在梦里无意识撅嘴的李赫宰觉得好玩，学着网上一些萌宠博主的做法去捏对方两颊的软肉上下晃动起来。但李赫宰只是哼唧两声条件反射的回蹭了几下他凑过去的胳膊，咂巴着嘴毫无要醒的迹象。李东海一个人玩腻了，偷偷抓了个抱枕塞到李赫宰怀里当成自己的替身准备下床去洗漱。

李赫宰从噩梦中挣脱着惊醒时下意识把手臂收的更紧了些，耳边传来哗哗的流水声才意识到自己怀里的柔软触感并不是来自李东海。他把枕头扯着扔到一边，揉着眼睛晃晃悠悠的下床往李东海方向走，刚抓到目标衣角整个人就闭着眼睛圈着胳膊贴上去。

李东海被抱了个措手不及，差点一口漱口水呛到自己。“呀！”

“饿了。”李赫宰委屈巴巴的蹭起李东海最近又壮了几分的后背，在对方投过来的愤怒眼神中揉着肚子小声呜咽起来，“主人我饿了。”他换了个称呼又强调了一遍今天的狗狗设定。

李东海这下是结结实实的被呛到了。“那你……”他被这称呼吓得不行，舌头都打起结没法把话说利索。“那你……”他磕磕绊绊的组织了半天语言才勉强把话说完整，“那你要先乖乖听话才行。”李东海说着把手张开摆出禁止的手势，就像对普通宠物那样下令让对方乖乖站在原地不要乱动，若不是泛红的耳尖把他心里的害羞暴露个干净，看起来倒真是一副主人架势。

早年李赫宰听到这话当然是乖乖等在原地，但他现在可是个成熟的三十代，三十代要有自己的判断能力了，不能听见什么都乖乖照做。“一个啵啵。”三十代的成熟男人哪怕为爱扮狗也是要自己谈判争取点奖励的。

“什么？”

“总得给我点奖励作为动力吧。”李赫宰说着重新黏到李东海身上，脑袋从对方胳肢窝下钻过绕到正对面直面起对方的脸嘟起嘴，“这可是训练狗狗的基础。”

说的好像有点道理。李东海迷迷糊糊的被李赫宰这一番胡扯言论绕了进去。他低下头贴近的时候又觉得莫名害羞，伸手去把李赫宰盯着自己的大眼睛遮起来迅速点了一下对方柔软的唇部。

李赫宰眨着眼睛用眼睫毛轻扫起李东海的手心，对方唇才匆匆离开没多久他就又伸着脑袋追上去追加了新一枚印章。

“呀！”

李赫宰迅速脱身逃离到对方胳膊伸不到的安全范围内，“我会乖乖呆着的。”他说着舔了舔嘴唇，乖乖把手蜷成爪子模样举到胸口“汪”了一声。

李东海洗漱完以后看了眼乖乖呆在一边等着他的李赫宰心下一软，“手。”他适应这种害羞设定适应的很快，摊开手露出掌心等着对方把手搭上来。

“汪！”

“乖孩子。”李东海勉强把李赫宰蜷成一团的手抓紧上下晃了两下，一脸满足的去揉李赫宰的头毛。

但他这句乖孩子夸了没多久，李赫宰又开始跟他闹腾起来。

“狗狗每天都需要固定的散步时间。”李赫宰把手机里各种不给狗狗散步会造成怎样糟糕后果的文章链接分享着刷起屏，开始一个劲的怂恿李东海带着他一同去逛超市。

“呀！李赫宰你又不是狗！”

“昨天不是，明天不是，但约定好的，今天一天都是你的狗狗。”

有理有据，让人无法反驳。李东海憋了半天也不知道该怎么拒绝，只好抓着口罩帽子往李赫宰怀里塞，让人藏好了再和自己出门。

“手。”李赫宰把脸遮的只剩下双大眼睛，伸手去勾李东海的拇指交缠起来。

“嗯？”

“根据规定遛狗出门是要牵引绳的，所以手。”

牵着手出门当然是不可能的。李赫宰最终还是妥协着松开手，但也只是退而求次的挪动了一点点距离去抓李东海袖口的衣角。

李东海发誓这大概是他逛超市历史上最艰难的一次。该买的东西因为紧张忘了一大半，不该买的避/孕/套倒是被李赫宰顺手塞了不少。结账时售货员一脸面无表情的拿着一盒又一盒刷码，他自己却紧张的低下头左瞟右瞟。等到家时李东海早就是一身冷汗，倒在沙发上使不上一点力气。

李赫宰放下购物袋去瞥沙发上的一滩，“该吃饭了。”他嘴上这么说着脚却迈向和厨房相反的方向，走到沙发前停了脚步。

“干嘛？”

“吃饭。”李赫宰垂下脑袋，膝盖撑在沙发边缘保持着半跪的姿势伸手去解李东海的衣扣，嘴唇凑过去轻啄了两下对方的眼睑又一路向下啃咬起对方滚动的喉结。

“呀……李赫宰你是……狗吗？”李东海被这传至全身的酥麻感刺激的红了眼眶，抽噎着去抓李赫宰的发丝。

“嗯……”李赫宰把李东海插到自己发根处的手指抓着嵌到自己的指缝里，抬起脑袋凑到对方脸前小心的舔舐起对方眼角的泪珠，“是你的狗。”


End file.
